financefandomcom-20200213-history
Technical Analysis Glossary
In Technical Analysis, a number of terms are used. Following is a list of such terms, that is, a sort of Glossary of Technical Analysis. Please feel free to update the list. ;Above the Market ;Absolute Breadth Index - ABI ;Accumulation/Distribution ;Actuarial Analysis ;Advance/Decline Index ;Advance/Decline Line - A/D ;Alpha ;Andrew's Pitchfork ;Arithmetic Mean ;Arms Index - TRIN ;Aroon Indicator ;Aroon Oscillator ;Ascending Channel ;Ascending Tops ;Ascending Triangle ;Autoregressive ;Average Directional Index - ADX ;Average True Range - ATR ;Ax ;Backspread ;Bar ;Bar Chart ;Basing ;Bearish Belt Hold ;Bearish Engulfing Pattern ;Bearish Harami ;Blow-Off Top ;Blowoff ;Bollinger Band ;Box Size ;Breadth Indicator ;Breadth of Market Theory ;Breakaway Gap ;Breakdown ;Breakout ;Breakout Trader ;Broadening Formation ;Bullish Belt Hold ;Bullish Engulfing Pattern ;Bullish Harami ;Bullish Homing Pigeon ;Buy Weakness ;Candlestick ;Chaikin Oscillator ;Chande Momentum Oscillator ;Channel ;Chartered Market Technician - CMT ;Chartist ;Chikou Span ;Choppy Market ;Climax ;Commodity Channel Index - CCI ;Commodity Selection Index - CSI ;Common Gap ;Confirmation ;Congestion ;Consolidation ;Continuation Pattern ;Coppock Curve ;Count ;Countertrend Strategy ;Crossover ;Cumulative Volume Index - CVI ;Cup and Handle ;Daily Chart ;Dark Cloud Cover ;Darvas Box Theory ;Death Cross ;Demarker Indicator ;Depth ;Descending Channel ;Descending Tops ;Descending Triangle ;Diamond Top Formation ;Directional Movement Index - DMI ;Disparity Index ;Displaced Moving Average ;Distribution ;Divergence ;Doji ;Donchian Channels ;Double Bottom ;Double Top ;Down Volume ;Downtick Volume ;Downtrend ;Dynamic Momentum Index ;Ease Of Movement ;Elder-Ray Index ;Elliott Wave Theory ;Elves ;Envelope ;Equivolume ;Evening Star ;Exponential Moving Average - EMA ;Fade ;Failed Break ;Fakeout ;Fibonacci Arc ;Fibonacci Channel ;Fibonacci Clusters ;Fibonacci Extensions ;Fibonacci Fan ;Fibonacci Numbers/Lines ;Fibonacci Retracement ;Fibonacci Time Zones ;Fifty Percent Principle ;Filter ;Filter Rule ;Flag ;Flat On A Failure ;Forecasting ;Fractal ;Gann Angles ;Gap ;Gartley Pattern ;Golden Cross ;Hammer ;Hanging Man ;Harami Cross ;Haurlan Index ;Head And Shoulders Pattern ;Heikin-Ashi Technique ;Hindenburg Omen ;Histogram ;Hook Reversal ;Horizontal Channel ;Ichimoku Kinko Hyo ;Impulse Wave Pattern ;Indicator ;Intraday Intensity Index ;Inverse Head And Shoulders ;Inverse Saucer ;Island Reversal ;Jennifer Lopez - J.Lo ;Joseph Effect ;Kagi Chart ;Keltner Channel ;Kicker Pattern ;Kijun-Sen ;Klinger Oscillator ;Lagging Indicator ;Line Chart ;Linear Price Scale ;Linearly Weighted Moving Average ;Logarithmic Price Scale ;Market Psychology ;Market Risk Premium ;Market Technicians Association - MTA ;Market versus Quote - MVQ ;Marubozo ;McClellan Oscillator ;McClellan Summation Index ;Mean Reversion ;Momentum ;Momo Play ;Money Flow ;Morning Star ;Moving Average - MA ;Moving Average Chart ;Moving Average Convergence Divergence - MACD ;Moving Average Ribbon ;Neckline ;Negative Directional Indicator - -DI ;Negative Volume Index - NVI ;Noise Trader ;Noise Trader Risk ;Odd Lot Theory ;OHLC Chart ;On-Balance Volume - OBV ;Optimization ;Outside Reversal ;Overbought ;Oversold ;Parabolic Indicator ;Pattern ;Pattern Day Trader ;Pennant ;Percentage Price Oscillator - PPO ;Pivot ;Pivot Point ;Point & Figure Chart ;Polarized Fractal Efficiency - PFE ;Positive Directional Indicator - +DI ;Positive Volume Index - PVI ;Price By Volume Chart - PBV ;Price Rate Of Change - ROC ;Program Trading ;Pullback ;Put-Call Parity ;Put-Call Ratio ;Qstick Indicator ;Quantitative Analysis ;Range ;Range-Bound Trading ;Rate Of Change ;Real Body ;Rectangle ;Relative Strength ;Relative Strength Index - RSI ;Renko Chart ;Resistance (Resistance Level) ;Retracement ;Reversal ;Reversal Amount ;Ripple ;Rising Bottom ;Runaway Gap ;Salomon Brothers World Equity Index - SBWEI ;Sanku (Three Gaps) Pattern ;Saucer ;Selling Into Strength ;Senkou Span A ;Senkou Span B ;Sentiment Indicator ;Shadow ;Shooting Star ;Short Interest ;Short Interest Ratio ;Sideways Market ;Sideways Trend ;Signaling Approach ;Simple Moving Average - SMA ;Skewness ;Specialist Short Sale Ratio ;Speculation Index ;Star ;STARC Bands ;STIX ;Stochastic Oscillator ;Support (Support Level) ;Sushi Roll ;Swing ;Swing High ;Swing Low ;Swing Trading ;Symmetrical Triangle ;Tax Lien Certificate ;Technical Analysis ;Technical Indicator ;Technical Rally ;Technically Strong Market ;Technically Weak Market ;Tenkan-Sen ;Test ;Tide ;Time Segmented Volume - TSV ;Tirone Levels ;Top ;Toraku Index ;Trade Volume Index - TVI ;Trend ;Trend Analysis ;Trend Trading ;Trendline ;Triangle ;TRIN ;Triple Bottom ;Triple Top ;True Strength Index - TSI ;Turtle Channel ;Ulcer Index - UI ;Ultimate Oscillator ;Universe of Securities ;Up Volume ;Upside/Downside Ratio ;Uptick Volume ;Volume Price Trend Indicator - VPT ;Wave ;Weak Shorts ;Wedge ;Weighted Alpha ;Williams %R ;Wolfe Wave ;Zig Zag Category:Technical Analysis Category:Glossary